


You Never Look At Me

by justmye



Category: T-Ara
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmye/pseuds/justmye
Summary: Eunjung is one of a perfect girl that would be a perfect girlfriend for anyone. It's hard to get her heart but one day she fell in love but what hurt most when the person she loves never love her back instead lovingher own bestfriend, Jiyeon who is also his bestfriend's girlfriend. She can't force him to fall in love with herand she also can't get him off her head.
" It's fine if you want to say in my heart but don't make it hurt. " - Eunjung" I'm sorry but I don't love you. I love - " - Soohyun" Please don't do this to me, Soohyun. Don't say it to me. " - Jiyeon" I told you to stay away from him ! He likes you ! " - Seungho





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Created @asianfanfics, 120124 by winterTears (kanghara).
> 
> My first fanfiction ever I wrote.

Eunjung rides her white bicycle to the school by herself. Someone on the yellow bicycle come closer to her. Eunjung looks at her and smiles.

 

" Morning, Jiyeon-ah ~ "

" Morning, Jungie ~ " Jiyeon giggles.

 

They ride to the school together and park the bicycle at its place. They meet Soyeon, Kyuri and Boram.

 

" Morning, Jungie and Jiji ~ " Three of them said at the same time.

" Morning !! " Both of the cute and cheerful girl starts the day again with warm smile.

 

Five of them walk to the classroom together and Eunjung realise someone is missing. She looks at Soyeon, Hyomin's BBFF.

 

" Mommy, where's daddy ? " She used to call Hyomin dad and Soyeon mom as they always treat her like their daughter.

" Teddy .. Did you forget about your father ? She always late !" Eunjung nods and giggles.

 

Before Eunjung could continue walking, someone shouts her name very loudly even the whole school could hear it. All of them stop walking and look at the voice owner - Hyomin. Hyomin run towareds them and try to catch a breath.

 

" Why are you running ? Try hard to enter the school olympic ?" Hyomin mumbles.

" Really ? So, do you get it ? " Hyomin feels weird when Kyuri ask her that question.

" Get what ? " Kyuri sighs.

" School olympic, of course.. " Boram couldn't resist to hit Kyuri's head, " Why ?!!"

" Eunjung is just joking, you dumb. " Kyuri pouts and claim herself is smart - not dumb.

 

In the class, the students are making noise as the teacher didn't come to the school, again. Eunjung feels bored till death and decide to arrange the books in the library. Soyeon sneeze few times and makes everyone laughs.

 

" Why did you made us clean this thing ?! " Soyeon sneeze again.

" I never expect that the library is so - DIRTY. I mean how does the students learn in this kind of dirty place ? I didn't get it .. " Eunjung still arrange the books.

" Seriously, why all teachers didn't come to the school this month ? I repeat - ALL .. " Hyomin rolls her eyes. 

" What ? Do you expect that I know the answer ? I don't know ! " Boram pissed.

" Come on, you guys ! Stop fighting ! " Jiyeon tried to stop this argument.

 

No one speak - only the hands do works. Kyuri take out her phone from pocket and check the message since her phone vibrate just now. Kyuri sighs and keep her phone back.

 

" So .. Shopping ? " Eunjung, Soyeon, Jiyeon, Boram and Hyomin laugh as hard as they could.

" Poor little doggie ~ Her lovely honey got a work to do. " Eunjung said.

" And she needs some love from us .. " Continued by Boram.

" Stop it ! " They still laughing.

" Having fun ? " A voice stoping them from laughing and look at the owner - Yang Seungho, " Can - "

" Let me finish that sentence. Can you borrow our Soyeon ?" Hyomin cuts Seungho.

" Yes."

" Don't borrow. Take her away instead. " Boram teased.

" The Queen never stop joking, right ? " Seungho smirks.

" You know us .. " Queen grins.

 

The school bells ringing - Queen walk on the school corridor and plan to go somewhere after the school finish. Eunjung busy with Hyomin, talking about the dance machine that they used to play. Eunjung didn't realise someone is walking beside her and accidently bump into this guy. Eunjung almost touch the floor but that guy acts fast. Eunjung looks at the person and smiles.

 

" Soohyun ! " Soohyun released her hands.

" Yah ! Are you blind ? Can you see me walking beside you ? " Eunjung mumbles and stick her tongue out.

" I don't care - bye ! " Eunjung walks away.

 

Queen try to ignore it as they know Eunjung much - she likes him. Hyomin looks at Eunjung and smirks. * You can hide that red face from him, but not from me.* Hyomin thoughts.


	2. Two

Eunjung put her head on the desk and pouts. * Everyone are leaving me alone .. * Eunjung sighs.

 

_Eunjung knock Hyomin's table and sits beside her. She looks at her with sparkling eyes. Hyomin looks at her and raise an eyebrow._

 

_" Whoa, lady ~ Watch your eyes, it could make me blind ! " Eunjung giggles._

_" Sorry .. "_

_" Why ? " Eunjung plays with her fingers and looks at her thighs._

_" I was wondering .. about .. " Hyomin sighs and pinch her nose._

_" Ouch ! What was that for ? " Eunjung rbs her nose._

_" To make you talk faster ! " Hyomin sighs._

_" Well .. I was wondering if you have time to spend it with me today as I've nothing to do this evening." Eunjung said it with one breath._

_" See ? You're talking faster if I pinch your nose ! Well, I'm sorry. My grandpa wants to take me to the Jeju Island. " Eunjung sighs. " Hey! Don't be sad. You still got 4 more friends to ask with. "_

_" Soyeon, dating. Jiyeon, studying and dating. Boram, studying. Kyuri, dating. You, visiting. Queen, leaving me." Eunjung pouts._

_" Are you making rhyming quotes ? I'm very sorry, I can't. Why don't you ask Soohyun ? Ask him to go date ! " Eunjung gasp._

_" Daddy ! Are you insane ? No way !! I can't do that - if I done that, he'll denied my request. " Hyomin smirks and calls Soohyun._

_" Daddy ! What are you doing ?! " Eunjung tried to shut Hyomin's mouth off but it's too late. Soohyun heard that and stands near them._

_" Yes, Hyomin? " Hyomin grins._

_" Eunjung wants to spend her evening with you .. " Soohyun surprised._

_" Me ? Why not Queen ? "_

_" Queen is busy ! Date with her, you sucker and stop asking questions ! " Hyomin pushes Eunjung to Soohyun and continue her reading._

 

_Eunjung looks at Soohyun and smiles awkwardly._

 

Soohyun stands infront of her - Eunjung lift her head and looks at him.

 

" So ? Where should we go now ? " 

" What do you mean by that ? " Eunjung blinks.

" I mean your 'daddy' ask me to accompany you. So, what should we do now ?" 

" I don't know .. I never make to-do-list when going out with Queen .. " Eunjung sighs.

" And now, you make me spend my time, watching you sighs again and again." Soohyun try to walk away but she grabs his hand.

" Don't leave me .. " Eunjung make sad face and makes Soohyun frowns, sits beside her.

" What did you usually do with Queen ? " Eunjung thinking.

" Umm .. Well, we - "

 

 

 

" Again ! Again ! " Eunjung pulls Soohyun's hands and keep pointing at the roller coaster.

" Again ?! Aren't you feel bored ?" Soohyun sighs when Eunjung  shake her head.

 

Eunjung found a ghost house and pull him there. Eunjung drags Soohyun from one place to one place - they've tried all the games in the funfair. Soohyun sits on the bench and try to catch the breath. Eunjung looks at Soohyun and pouts.

 

" Stop pouting ! You looks like a duck, you know that ?! " Eunjung stick her tongue out.

" Do I care ? Come on ~ Let's play it again ! " Soohyun sighs.

" Can I stop playing in the funfair ? Am so tired right now. Let me rest for a moment .. " Eunjung stare at him.

" I love you.. " Soohyun looks at her.

" What ?! What did you said ?" Eunjung realised.

" No ! Nothing. I said let's eat ! Yeah, eat .. " Eunjung nods slowly.

" Okay. Where ? " Eunjung feels relieve and smiles.

" Somewhere special for me .. " She smiles happily.

 

 

 

" Yay !! Mocha ~ " Eunjung giggles and drinks her Mocha Frap happily.

" Coffee is special for you ? " Eunjung nods.

" I love Mocha, teddy bear, and books ! These things got here." Eunjung giggles.

 

Soohyun looks at Eunjung and chuckles. He don't know why, when he with her - he can't stop smiling. Soohyun takes out his phone and show to her.

 

" Selca ? " Eunjung nods.

 

They take photo together and after finish the drinks, Soohyun send her home and separate after being together half day. Eunjung looks at Soohyun from the window and smiles.

 

" Thank you for giving me a good day. I will never forget about this, never. "

 

 


	3. Three

Eunjung reads her favourite books - Diary Of A Wimpy Vampire wihout noticing the teacher calls her name few times. Minhyuk, the class monitor who is sitting beside her knock the table - but she didn't hear it. Minhyuk seize her book and point at the teacher. Eunjung lift her head and found teacher looks straight into her eyes. She make an innocent face and giggles.

 

" Eunjung, could you please stop reading when I'm talking infront ? " Eunjung nods. " Let me repeat again for our ' lovely ' friend. Next week, school will held a Sports Day and need a few help from the students. "

 

Hyomin looks at Eunjung. From her eyes, Eunjung can read her mind.

 

* So ? Wanna help them ?*

* Sure, why not. That's all we do since we school at here .. *

 

" Queen volunteere to help school. " Hyomin said and Queen smile.

" Noted ! As I was expect. Make sure you create a theme for the Sports Day, design the place and make that day as perfect as you always do. " Queen nods.

 

 

 

" No idea !! " Hyomin sighs.

 

Queen sighs and try to get an idea for the theme. Kyuri pouts.

 

" Why did you took this job if you can't get an idea ? " 

" I was looking at Eunjung and she was smiling ! " Hyomin pouts.

" Stop fighting ! It won't help us in getting an idea. " Soyeon try to make them stop arguing and Queen sighs.

" What about Halloween ?! " Jiyeon's eyes sparkling.

" Idiot !" Boram hits Jiyeon's head.

" Everyone will thought it was Halloween instead of Sports Day. " Eunjung said and then, she smiles. " What about we make a sports brand theme ? Such as Adidas, Nike and Spris ! " Eunjung looks at Queen.

" Nice job, Jungie ~ " Boram smiles.

 

Queen smiles and start the conversation. The Sports Day is today. Everyone is busy with the preparation and practicing for the games. Queen also participate in the games and try to warm up themselves. First game on this early morning, running 100 metres. Soyeon take part in that games and win the first prizes. Followed by other games until the day starts to dark. Eunjung sits on the bench and looks around her. Everyone is happy at this moment. Half of them are dating and another half is hugging their prizes for winning the games. Eunjung smiles and looks at the sky. She feels satisfied and calm.

 

" Hey .. " Someone pats her shoulder and she smiles. She thought it was Soohyun but it's Jangwoo.

" Hey .. What are you doing here ? " Jangwoo sits beside her.

" Try to getting know you .. " Eunjung blinks.

" Getting know me ? Why ? " Jangwoo chuckles.

" I can't ? Well, as classmate we should know each other more. Besides, we rarely talk together." Eunjung nods and looks at him. Lee Jangwoo, the richest man in the school and yet shy to talk to anyone except for his boy friends.

" You can, of course .. How's today ? " Jangwoo smiles.

" Perfect. " 

 

They look at each other and smiles. They start to talk slowly and getting know well. She don't know why but she feels something. The same feeling when be with Soohyun. Maybe, it is call - Love.


	4. Four

Eunjung try to remember what happen these days. Soohyun and her being together like a couple. Jangwoo coming closer and closer until she didn't realise he already stole her heart. She feels special. She stare at her desk and start to day dreaming. Hyomin watch her from distant and try to know the secret which is hidden by Eunjung. Hyomin stomps her desk and makes her back from Dreamland.

 

" Hey ! Stop do that, I was shock till death ! " Eunjung rubs her chest.

" Good news is you're still alive .. What's wrong ? " Eunjung blinks.

" What ? " Hyomin sighs.

" Jungie~ Don't hide anything from me. I know everything. Tell me what happen. " Eunjung gulps and smiles awkwardly.

" N- No- Nothing ! "

" Are you in love ? " Eunjung surprised.

" W-What ?! No ! " Hyomin smiles.

" With two guys ? Soohyun and Jangwoo ? " Eunjung blinks.

" I .. I .. " Hyomin waiting for the answer. " I .. Love .. YOU ! " Eunjung laughs.

" Damn it ! " Hyomin pouts.

" Well, I can't hide the truth from you, Ms-Know-It-All. I love both of them, and I don't know who to choose. " Hyomin smiles.

" Good. Have you thought about this ? " Eunjung nods. 

" I can't decide." 

" Well, I don't care about who do you date with. I just hoping that you can choose it faster. " Eunjung blinks.

" Why ? " 

" I'm afraid if he loves someone .. " Eunjung nods.

 

The class is making noise while teacher try to make an announcement.

 

" Next week will be music performance. All of you must perform in a group. Please cooperate with school. "

 

Eunjung looks at Hyomin who is really excited about it. Then, Soohyun, smiles happily and Jangwoo, looks innocent and keep blushing.

 

Jangwoo stands at the class door, waiting for Eunjung walks out from the class. When she comes near, he whispers to her and makes her in shock state. He smiles and leaves her. Queen feels weird and ask her why.

 

" He .. He .. "

" He what ? " Hyomin impatient.

" He said he .. Loves me .. " She said with no expression.

" What ?! " Queen surprised.

" Do you accept it ? " Eunjung gulps and looks at Hyomin.

" I don't know .. "

" Are you still hoping for Soohyun ? " Soyeon looks at her.

" So .... ? " Eunjung looks at Boram and nods.


	5. Five

Eunjung take a deep breathe and smiles. * You can do this ! Fighting ! *

 

_Eunjung feels bored in the History class and look in the classroom. Her sight stops at Jangwoo and watch him. Suddenly, he turns and smiles at her. She surprise about that and can't control her blushness. She bury her face on the table, can't stop smiling and blushing when saw him smiling to her. After the class finish, Jangwoo sits infront of her and watch her. * Oh God ! Go away ! My face feels like a hell !! * Eunjung looks at her legs and play with her hair. Jangwoo didn't move a bit and just watch her. Eunjung look at him slightly and he saw it. He smiles again and makes Eunjung can't hold it any longer. She looks into his eyes and blushing infront him. Jangwoo saw it and he smiles shyly and start to blushing too._

 

_" Err .. Can you move away ? " Jangwoo didn't say a thing and nods._

 

_Before he walks away, Eunjung said something and makes him blush like someone throw a tons of blusher to  him - Meet me at the rooftop after the school finish._

 

Eunjung breathe slowly and waiting for him. She heard someone call her name and it's Jangwoo. She smiles and looks at him. His face is still red.

 

" So .. Why did you call me here ? " He try to hide his red face away from her.

" Well .. About your confession, last week .. I was thinking about that .. And .. " Eunjung can't complete her words perfectly.

" Y-Yes ? " Both of them are nervous.

" Yes .. " Jangwoo thought it was joking and looks at her. She smiling and nods.

 

Jangwoo can't hide his happiness and hugs her tightly. She giggles and keep blushing, so do he.

 

" And that's how I accept his love. " Eunjung sighs.

" He's happy and now, he ignores you ? How dare he !! Who did he thinks he is ?! " Hyomin pissed.

" I know right ? He the one who confess to me and he also who ignore me after I accept it. " Eunjung pouts. " Am so mad right now .. "

" Have you speak to him ? " Eunjung nods.

" He denied about it. He said he did not ignore me. It's just our conversation can't work well. " 

" What the heck !! " Hyomin is mad.

 

Jangwoo enter the library and return the book that he borrowed last week. He saw Eunjung but acts like she's not there. He went out from library without saying hi or waves to her, even though he passed by her table.

 

" See ? " 

" That guy really want to get punch from me ! " Hyomin stands but Eunjung grabs her hands and shake her head.

" Don't. "

 

 

A few months has passed and Eunjung's relationship with Jangwoo is still like that. She can't hold it anymore and block his way from getting out from the class after the school finish.

 

" What ? "

" What happen between us ? " Eunjung looks at him.

" What ? I don't know .. " Jangwoo acts like nothing happen.

" We're couple ! You confess it to me and I accept it. You heard me for the first time, but why did you ignore me and acts like there's nothing happen between us at all ?! " Eunjung mad.

" I'm not your boyfriend, so get away from me. " Jangwoo push Eunjung aside and leaves her alone.

 

Eunjung surprised and looks at him - leaving her alone in this state. Eunjung can't hold her tears and cry. She call someone who could make her calm - Hyomin.

 

" Hello, Jungie ? Hey ! What's wrong ? Why did you cry ? " Eunjung sobs.

" J-Jangwoo .. He .. " 

" He what ? Don't tell me that he dump you ! He play you ?!! " Hyomin sounds pretty mad.

" Yes and yes .. " Eunjung cries.

 

Hyomin end the call and turn back to the school. She run as fast as she could. * Damn Jangwoo ! How dare you do that to her !! * Hyomin found Eunjung at the corridor, crying against the wall. Hyomin hugs her and pats her back.

 

" Don't cry. Don't waste your tears for that stupid guy .. Please .. "

" I .. I didn't expect for this .. How could .. he .. " Eunjung sobs.

 

Hyomin pissed about it and text to the Queen and her fans - Hyomin is the hottest girl in the school.

 

 

From : Hyomin

 

Jangwoo played Eunjung ! Let's kill him tonight !!

 

 


	6. Six

Eunjung looks at Jangwoo place - empty. She sighs. Hyomin sits infront of her and smiles widely.

 

" Jungie ~ "

" Why daddy ? " Hyomin blinks.

" What ? "

" You acts weird today. " Hyomin ignore her words and talks about the homework.

 

* Somehow, she acts weird today. * Eunjung sighs and play with her pen. Suddenly, the pen slip from her hand and drop at the back of the school building. She leaves Hyomin with her words and take her pen. She found it and feels relieved. She take it and remove the dirt. * Thank God, it's not broken. * When she wants to walk back to the class, she heard someone talking about Jangwoo. She decide to hear that conversation, even though she's scared.

 

" Do you know about Jangwoo ? " Il Woo ask Hyun Woo.

" Yes, of course. He got beaten by someone until he admitted into the hospital. "

 

* What ?! Who do that to him ? O.M.G .. Don't tell me .. * Eunjung worried.

 

" I bet Jangwoo got beaten by someone who is close to Eunjung. She got dump by Jangwoo and knows about he played her. " Hyun Woo gulps.

" I hope it's not Hyomin. Her fans is too many and obey her words. It's your fault, Il Woo ! Why did you ask him to play bet about it ? " Il Woo pissed.

" Hey ! It's not just my fault ! He agreed about it even though he knows what happen next. You support that bet too, remember ? " 

" You betting with him about me ? " Hyun Woo and Il Woo stop fighting and look at the voice - Eunjung.

" E-Eun-Eunjung .. "

" You guys betting on me !! What do you guys think about me ?! A toy to play with ?! A statue with no feelings ?!! " Eunjung burst into tears.

" We .. We .. " Hyun Woo didn't know what should he say.

" Yes .. He deserve to be in the hospital. So do you. " Eunjung glares at him and run away.

 

She run to the rooftop and cry as much as she want. Then, someone turn her around and hug her. She didn't care who is he and just hug him - cry loudly. He pats her back and hug tightly.

 

" Cry. Cry as much as you can. Let it all out. " Soohyun smiles.

 

" Why are you here and how did you know ? " Eunjung wipe her tears.

" Well, I heard Hyomin's conversation with other Queen and found out about Jangwoo betting on you. You must be very upset about it and I was on my way to search you. Then, I saw you running to the rooftop and I followed you till here. " Soohyun smiles.

" Thanks .. " Eunjung smiles.

" I miss that smiles. Next time, if someone make you upset, tell me and - " Eunjung cuts him.

" And you will make him dead like Hyomin does. " Soohyun smiles and ruffles her hair.

" I will make sure he feels regret to make you sad. " Eunjung giggles and nods.

" I'll roger you later. Ah ~ This is the reason why I should never be with someone."

" Do you still loves him ? " Eunjung looks at him and smiles weakly.

" Think so .. "

 

_Eunjung and Taecyeon walk on the school corridor while holding hands. The students look at them and feel jelous._

 

_" Look at that couple. They're so sweet ~ "_

_" The sweetest and bset couple ever .. "_

_" They looks great when being together. "_

_" EunTae is awesome ~ I'm their number one fans."_

 

_Eunjung and Taecyeon look at each other and laughs happily. One day, Eunjung walks home late from school after help teacher do the assignment. She takes her things out from the locker into her bag. After she close the locker, she heard Tae's voice - She feels happy. Sadly, she found him with another girl. She wants to run away, but her feet disobey her words. Taecyeon saw her and chase her when she start to run._

 

_" Eunjung ! "_

_" You cheated on me !! " Taecyeon grabs her hands and Eunjung hits him._

_" I .. "_

_" You lied to me ! You break the promise ! I hate you ! Hate YOU ! " Eunjung cries._

_" Stop it ! She's our classmate. We're doing nothing except studying together ! " Eunjung sobs._

_" Really ? Then, why you hug her, hold her hands ? " Taecyeon sighs._

_" She slipped ! I help her ! Why did you act like this? This is so not Eunjung. You didn't believe me, right ? "_

_" I .. " Taecyeon sighs and leaves her alone._

_" Tae !! "_

 

_Since that day, Taecyeon didn't talk to her, even see her face. They officially break up and become single._

 

" Not be with someone will not solve your problems, dear .. " Soohyun smiles.

" Well .. I do loves someone but I don't think he loves me back. " 

" Have you confess it ? " Eunjung shake her head. " Then, you should. Before it's too late. "

 

Eunjung looks at Soohyun and smiles. * Should I confess to you ? I'm afraid .. Of getting hurt again. Taecyeon and Jangwoo.. I hope they're the last guy who makes me hurt. I really hoping about it .. *


	7. Seven

Eunjung looks at the pictures and smiles. An album of her and Soohyun. Drink, play, dance. From that day, Soohyun knows that she stills hurt and decided to make her happy. After the school finish, he brings her to the cafe, mall and play place. Soohyun feels happy when she started to smile everyday, but he didn't know that he made her fall in love with him. 

 

" I want to confess .. but I'm scared. Scared of being alone, scared of being hurt. I don't know about it, daddy .. " Eunjung looks at Hyomin who is laying on her bed.

" Your love story is harder than mine .. " Hyomin sighs and Eunjung giggles. " How is he ? "

" Hmm .. I don't know .. I heard that he's in the relationship with someone. " Hyomin sits on the bed and looks at the picture of him and her.

" You guys look great when being together. You know what ? Whole school thought you're dating with him. " Eunjung blinks.

" What ? Why ? "

" Well .. You guys keep walking, talking, playing and eatin together. " 

" That's why I fall deeper to him .. " Eunjung smiles.

" And that's mean he also must have a feeling towards you. " Hyomin turn on the television and watch it.

" Really ? What make you so sure ? " Hyomin sighs.

" You always being with him and fall for him. What makes he's not if he did the same thing too ? " Eunjung nods.

 

* What did she said just now is true .. Eunjung .. You can do it ! * Eunjung take a deep breathe and smiles.

 

" You're totally right ! I'll confess my love to him tomorrow ! " Eunjung said with spiritly.

" Whoa, girl ~ That's the spirit. Fighting !! " Hyomin hugs her.

 

Eunjung can't stop smiling today - the confession day. She ask Seungho about Soohyun and he said he's at the library. Eunjung walks while humming a Ice Cream song. She feels so excited, nervous, happy and scared. When she enter the library, she found Soohyun is reading a book while lay against the wall. Eunjung try to surprise him but sadly she's. 

 

" Peter is so brave to confess his love. If I can do that like Peter confess to Maria." Soohyun sighs. " Jiyeon, I love you .. I'm such a coward. "

 

Eunjung close her mouth and sits on the floor. Her tears can't hold anyore and drops like a rain. She wants to run away, but her feet disobey her words. Now, she have to hear his confession - he loves my bestfriend.

 

Hyomin feels bored. She searching for Eunjung but she's nowhere be found. She try to search at the rooftop - she's there. Hyomin smiles fade slowly when she found Eunjung crying. She hurriedly get her - looks at her sad face.

 

" What happen ?! Who did this to you ? " Hyomin wipes her tears. 

" He .. " 

" Who ? Soohyun ? " Eunjung nods. " He cuss you ? He hates you ? " Eunjung shakes her head.

" Worser .. He loves someone else. " Hyomin curious.

" Who?! "

" Jiyeon .. " Hyomin surprised.

" Se .. riously ? Lie ! " Eunjung shakes her head.

" He said it by himself. I heard it with my own ears ! " Eunjung burst into tears.

" How dare he .. He such an idiot guy ever IN THIS WOLRD !! Jiyeon is his bestfriend's girlfriend ! " Hyomin pissed.

" I know ! I know ! " Eunjung closed her ears - didn't want to hear those words, those truth.

 

Hyomin hugs her and pats her head. * I wish I can beat him like I did to Jangwoo, but I'm scared if Jungie will hurt more.. * Hyomin sighs. She wish if she could do something, something for her bestfriend. Something ..

 


	8. Eight

Eunjung looks like a dead person. Her eyes are red, her hair is mess and she didn't eat at all. Jangwoo looks at her and sighs. * Did I makes her like that ? * Jangwoo wants to talk to her, but he worry if it will hurt her more. So, Jangwoo just sit on his chair, looking at her. 

Soohyun hugs Eunjung from back, smiles brightly but when he saw she's not, he stop smiling. 

 

" Why Jungie ? " Eunjung smiles weakly and shakes her head.

" Nothing .. I got stomach ache. " Soohyun nods.

" Well .. Jiyeon is your bestfriend, so you must know her better, right ?" Eunjung nods.

" Why ? "

" Can I ask you a favor ? " Eunjung looks at him.

" What ? "

" Can you ask her if someone will gives you a present, will she accept it ? " Eunjung sighs.

" Let me guess .. You want to give her a birthday present because you love her. " Soohyun surprised.

" Do you have mind-reading power ? " Eunjung giggles weakly.

" So .. Since when did you love her ? " 

" 3 years ago. First sight love, first day she come to the school, be a part of the class. " Eunjung nods.

" Oh, really ? That's long .. " Soohyun smiles weakly.

" I know right .. "

" So, have you decide to confess to her ? " Soohyun shakes his head.

" I don't have any strength to do that. Even to face herself. " Soohyun sighs.

" You know that she's your bestfriend's girlfriend ? " Soohyun nods. " And you still wants to be with her? " 

" If there's a chance, I will take it. Even though it's impossible. That's why I need your help. " Eunjung looks at him.

" Help ? What help ? "

" Help me to make Jiyeon fall for me. " Eunjung's eyes widen.

" What ?! "

" I know you must feels guilty but I'm you bestfriend. I really need a help from someone who I trust most. " Soohyun smiles.

" You trust me ? " Soohyun nods. " What if she didn't want you ? "

" Then, I'll let her happy with Seungho, but if there's still have a chance, I'll grab it. " Eunjung wants to cry but she holds it.

" We'll see bout that. " Eunjung wants to walk away.

" Eunjung !! " 

" Yes ? " 

" Are you mad at me ? " Eunjung take a deep breathe and gives him a brightly-big-FAKE-smile.

" No. I love you .. " Soohyun smiles.

 

 

" That guy really want to die ! " Eunjung smiles weakly.

" Please don't .. I don't want you to be in the jail and be murderer. " Hyomin pats her head.

" But that guy like a bitch !! He is so damn ! " Hyomin pissed.

" Don't mad daddy ~ Let's watch movie ! " Eunjung giggles.

" Hey ! Are you sad or not ? " Eunjung nods.

" But I'm tired. Crying all these weeks makes me looks like a panda. " Eunjung looks at mirror.

" You're panda .. " Eunjung pouts.

" Let's watch movie !! " Eunjung grabs Hyomin to the living room.

 

Eunjung turn on the television and play the movie. Hyomin looks at her.

 

" Tell me the truth. " Eunjung blinks.

" What ? " Hyomin sighs.

" You're hiding your true feelings, right ? " Eunjung sighs.

" If I don't love Jiyeon, I'll attack her right now. If I don't love Soohyun, I'll tell him that I love him and do anything to make him as mine. " Hyomin smiles.

" But you love Jiyeon and Soohyun .. " Eunjung smiles and nods.

" I won't do stupid things like that. I want everyone to be happy .. " Eunjung smiles and watch the movie.

 

Hyomin looks at Eunjung and smiles. * You want everyone around you to be happy, but you never think about your happiness. * Hyomin looks at the movie.

 

" ARGHHHH !!!!!!!!!!! " Hyomin hugs Eunjung. 

" Ghost~ " Eunjung laughs.

" Shut up ! " Hyomin hits her hand and pouts.


	9. Nine

" Let's break up. "

 

Eunjung eat her brunch with Queen while listen to the song. Then, someone sits beside her and put the head on the table. Queen stop eating and look at the Jiyeon. Her face is like someone crying all night long. Hyomin wants to ask her but Soyeon stops her from do so. They eating with curious. In the class, they're worrying about Jiyeon. She skip the class by herself. Eunjung start to be moody and can't foucs on the study. * If something happen to Jiyeon, I'll never forgive myself. * 

As soon as the bell ring, Eunjung run out from the class and search for Jiyeon around the school. Washrooms, rooftop, Music Room, library, cafe, hall. She nowhere be found. Eunjung starts to scared and without she know, her tears drop.

 

" Jiyeon-ah .. Jinie-ah .. Where are you ? " Eunjung cries.

" I'm here. " Eunjung turns and found Jiyeon behind her.

" Ji-ah ! " Eunjung hugs her tightly. " Where have you been ? "

" Hiding in the store. " Eunjung sobs. Jiyeon looks expressionless. " Are you okay ? "

" I'm hurt .. My heart is really hurt .. " Jiyeon cries. " I didn't do anything. Those are lies .. I never cheat on him .. Even once. " Jiyeon cry loudly. Eunjung feels sad about it and hugs her tightly.

" I'm sorry .. So sorry .. I can't do anything. I'm sorry .. " Eunjung cries.

 

_Jiyeon check herself infront of the mirror. * Hair, clothes, bag, shoes and face. Check ! * Jiyeon smiles. She walks on the street happily. * Dating with Seungho again ! Excited ~ * Her steps stop when she found Seungho infront of her._

 

_" Oh ? Hubby ~ Why are you doing here ? I thought we gonna meet at the park as usual. " Seungho look at her._

_" Stop with this act. " Jiyeon blinks._

_" What do you mean by act ? What ? "_

_" Aren't you be with Soohyun, right now ? " Jiyeon shakes her head._

_" I'm from home. Futhermore, we're going to date, right ? "_

_" You're my girlfriend but you be with Soohyun ! " Jiyeon surprised._

_" Am not ! How could I do that ? I never lie to you, even cheating on you ! " Jiyeon denied._

_" No one will admit their mistakes. "_

_" I told the truth !! "_

_" Then, why Soohyun told me that he loves you more than anyone ? " Jiyeon blinks._

_" What ? I don't know .. What makes you think that I'm with him ? "_

_" Soohyun will fall for someone when that girl always be around him. Do you ? " Jiyeon shakes her head._

_" Am not ! Eunjung do that, not me ! "_

_" Then, why Soohyun didn't fall for her ? " Jiyeon tears almost drop._

_" How could I know ! "_

_" Let's break up. " Jiyeon freeze._

_" B - Break up ? Why ? " Seungho sighs._

_" I don't want to fight with you. Besides, your family want us to break up. This is for our own good. I don't want to hurt you anymore. "_

_" But - "_

_" Let me think about this .. I can't thinking at this moment, with this state. "_

 

_Seungho leaves Jiyeon alone. She sits on the street and cries. She keep denying about she with Soohyun. She cry all day long and even didn't eat. She just too hurt._

 

" If he listen to my words .. " Jiyeon sighs.

" I'm sorry .. " Jiyeon look at Eunjung, blinking.

" Why ? "

" I'm your bestfriend, yet I didn't do anything to help you guys. " Jiyeon smiles.

" It's okay .. It's not your fault or your problem. Forget about it. " Eunjung nods.

" Hey ! There's a panda ! " Jiyeon looks around.

" Where ?! There's no panda ! " Eunjung points at Jiyeon.

" You're the panda. " Jiyeon pouts and pinch her cheeks.

 

They keep teasing each other and the problems, have been forgotten - for awhile.

 

Eunjung keep her books in the locker and someone hugs her from back.

 

" Jungie ~!! Thank you thank you thank you thank you sooo much !! " Soohyun hugs her tightly.

" Why ? " Eunjung blinks.

" I can believe that you've help me ! I just ask for your help and you've made a chance for me ! " Eunjung pissed.

" YAH !! You like it ? " Soohyun nods.

" Why ? " Eunjung mad and leaves him.

" Jungie ! " Soohyun chase him and grabs her. 

" What ?!! " 

" Why ? Why are you being like this ? " Eunjung pissed.

" Jiyeon and Seungho just break up ! You happy about that ? Hey ! He's your bestfriend and she's my bestfriend ! You can't be happy for their sadness, even though you loves her ! If you loves her, think about her happiness ! She almost like a dead person ! " Eunjung points at Soohyun. " This is because of you .. "

" But you're the one who make them break up ! " Eunjung feels hurt, accused as the relationship breaker.

" Listen. I don't make them break up. I don't want them to break up. I never will make them break up. Jiyeon deserve a better man, than you. " Eunjung walks away.

 

Eunjung wash her hands few times. Her tears flow very fast and she really mad about it.

 

_" But you're the one who make them break up ! "_

 

Eunjung punch the mirror - too mad. Her hand is hurt but not as much as her heart. * Damn Soohyun, you are damn .. I hate you .. *

 

 


	10. Ten

" I love you .. "

 

Eunjung park her bike at the usual place. Then, Soyeon and Hyomin surprise her from behind. Eunjung pouts and Hyomin grabs her hand - bandaged.

 

" What happen ?! " Soyeon worried.

" Nothing .. " Eunjung hide her wounded hand into the pocket.

" What happen last night ? He did this to you ? " Eunjung shakes her head.

" I .. " 

" Don't lie. Tell me the truth. " Eunjung sighs.

" Do you remember about Jiyeon broke up with Seungho and Soohyun ask my help ? " Hyomin nods while Soyeon blinks.

" He thought that I do it and thank me, happily. " Hyomin clench her fist - pissed.

" That guy really messed up with the wrong person. " Hyomin wants to search him but Eunjung grabs her hand and shakes her head.

" Please .. " Hyomin sighs.

" Why do you love that stupid guy ? " 

" I don't know .. "

 

" Are you okay ?!! " Soohyun looks at her hand. Eunjung sighs.

" Go away .. " 

" I'm sorry .. So sorry about yesterday. " Soohyun hold her hands.

" Move away. " Eunjung push his hands and walks away.

" I'll confess to her, today. " Eunjung stops walking.

" Oh ? Really ? " Soohyun nods.

" You're right. Both of them are not happy. I was wrong of thinking about you, breaking them apart. I'm sorry. I'm so stupid. But I love her so much, and if she's sad, I want to make her happy with this confession... " Eunjung smiles weakly.

" Well then, good luck .. " Eunjung leaves him.

 

Eunjung wants to turn around and stop it from doing that, but she didn't. She didn't turn, didn't look at his face, didn't say don't confess to her. She just wish him luck and walk away. Hurt - one word to describe her heart. Her eyes become teary and just look at the floor. Today, she's wearing a mask - show the fake smiles to others.

Jiyeon packs her things before walk home. Then, Soohyun stands infront of her. Jiyeon looks at him - expressionless.

 

" Jiyeon-ah .. Can I meet you at the rooftop, now ? " Jiyeon nods slowly.

 

" Why ? " Soohyun sighs.

 

Jiyeon looks at him, waiting for the words come out from his mouth.

 

" Well .. I know this it hard for you .. and for me too .. I .. " Soohyun nervous.

" You ? "

" I love you .. " Jiyeon blinks.

 

Eunjung cover her mouth with her both hands, so her cries won't be heard by those two person. She feels hurt so much, especially when heard the person she loves, confess to her bestfriend. Eunjung can't bear with this and run away.

 

" You, love me ? " Soohyun nods. " I .. I can't .. "

" I, understand about that .. "

" Someone who is important to me, loves you .. I can't accept you .. " Soohyun blinks.

" Who is she ? " Jiyeon feels uneasy.

" Eunjung. "

" Eunjung? But she didn't say anything to me. " Soohyun feels regret.

" How can she tell you if she knows who is the person who you loves. I know her very much. Very much .. " Jiyeon sighs.

 

Eunjung stare at the ceiling. Doing nothing after heard the confession.

 

" I'm dumb, right ? " Eunjung chuckles.

 

Suddenly, someone sent her a message.

 

From :  **Jinie** ♥

Hey

 

Eunjung chuckles.

 

To :   **Jinie** ♥

Hey. Why ?

 

Jiyeon replied.

 

From :   **Jinie ♥**

You know about .. Soohyun ?

 

Eunjung sighs.

 

To :   **Jinie** **♥**

All of it, including the confession today.

 

From :   **Jinie** **♥**

I'm sorry .. Sorry for making him fall for me.

 

Eunjung shakes her head.

 

To :   **Jinie** **♥**

It's okay .. He doesn't love me. What can I do ?

 

From :   **Jinie** **♥**

I shouldn't do that .. I feel guilty about this ..

 

To :   **Jinie** **♥**

Stop it .. You shouldn't be

 

To :   **Jungie ~**

I can't ..

 

Jiyeon sighs. Her bestfriend fall for him, and yet he fall for herself. Guilty - she feel it right now. She feels really GUILTY just like she've killed someone. * Jungie .. I'm sorry .. So so sorry .. *


	11. Eleven

" He's yours .. "

 

Eunjung park her bike with Jiyeon. While they're talking, Soohyun walks toward them. 

 

" Hey. " Eunjung looks at him and smiles weakly.

" I've to go somewhere. Take care ! " Eunjung walks away, leaving Jiyeon and Soohyun alone.

 

Jiyeon at Soohyun and sighs. Everyday, Soohyun try to talk to Eunjung but she avoid it. She always push Jiyeon to Soohyun - even though she's hurt. Eunjung cry in the washroom - no one's there. Eunjung wipe her tears and wash her hands. Then, her phone ring.

 

From :  Jinie ♥

I want to meet you now, at the rooftop.

 

To :  Jinie ♥

Noted !

 

Eunjung take a deep breathe and smiles. Eunjung opens the door and found Jiyeon, watching the view. Eunjung smiles and walks slowly to her, then poke her waist - makes her surprise. 

 

" Jungie !! " Eunjung laughs.

" Why you want to meet me ? " Jiyeon smiles weakly.

" Why are you avoiding him ? Why did you push me to him ?" Eunjung sighs. " I know it's hard, but I want to know why .. "

" He didn't love me. He loves you. So, I was pairing you up. " 

" Why ? Isn't it hurting more, seeing him with me ? Seeing the person who you love most, being with someone who is your bestfriend ? " Eunjung eyes become teary.

" I don't need love from any guys. I want love from my family and my bestfriends. If he can make you happy, then I'll gives him to you .. " 

" Jungie-ah ~ "

" I know his not mine, but I still want to say this. He's yours.. Take him away from me. It maybe hurt me, but seeing you happy with him, makes me more happy. " Eunjung smiles - tears drop.

" Jungie-ah ~ "

" I don't deserve him. I don't deserve any guys in this world after what happen between me and Tae. " Eunjung sobs.

" Jungie-ah ~ Don't say like that. You deserve any guys in this world more than me. Look at you. Smart, pretty, kind, lovely. Who doesn't want you ? " Eunjung smiles.

" Tae, Jangwoo, Soohyun .. " Jiyeon shakes her head.

" Those guys are jerks ! They don't deserve you. Jungie ~ " Jiyeon eyes become teary.

" He's yours .. Maybe it's already written that I'm not for him, but for you. " Eunjung sobs. " I want you to be happy. That's my wish .. " Jiyeon hugs her and nods.

" I'll make your wish come true. " Eunjung wipe her tears and smiles.

" Thanks .. I love you, Jinie ~ " Jiyeon chuckles.

" I love you too, Jungie ~ " Eunjung breaks the hug and wipe Jiyeon's tears.

" Now .. Go take your happiness ! " Eunjung giggles - Jiyeon nods.

" I'll see you later. " Jiyeon leaves Eunjung alone.

" Yes .. See you later. " Eunjung smiles.

 

Eunjung walks to the gate and smiles. 15 more minutes before departure. Eunjung look at her ticket and smiles weakly. Destination, Jeju Island. Date, today till next month. Eunjung eyes always look at her phone screen - Queen picture. 

 

Eunjung giggles. She look at the picture of her with Queen. Every that moments, she try to remember it back and smiles. Those memories are immortal in her memory.

 

Sports Day, Shops Day, Halloween Night, Chuseok Day and Tour to Jeju Island. Eunjung take a deep breathe and start to message.

 

To :  Jinie ♥,  Minnie ♥,  Sonie ♥,  Rinie ♥,  Bonie ♥,  Hyun ღ

I'm at the airport, on my way to leave the Seoul. I know I'm coward to say this to you but I'll miss you. Bye, I love you ~

 

Eunjung smiles and feels relieved. She turn off her phone and put it back in her handbag. When she heard the announcement, she smiles and grabs her bag to the gate.

Hyomin fix her hair. Her phone vibrates - she take out from pocket and read the message.

 

2 Messages. 

 

From :  Jungie ~

I'm at the airport, on my way to leave the Seoul. I know I'm coward to say this to you but I'll miss you. Bye, I love you ~

 

From :  Yeonnie ~

Daddy !! Jungie is leaving us !! ;_ ;

 

Hyomin sighs. * Bye Jungie .. I love you too * Soohyun runs toward Jiyeon, who is crying at the rooftop.

 

" Where's Eunjung ?! " Jiyeon cry. " Where is she ?! "

" She's leaving us ! She go away from us .. " Jiyeon sobs.

" Why ? "

" Because she loves you so much !! She feels hurt but she loves me. She gives you to me, because want me to be happy. I'm a bad friend.. " She sobs. " She hurts too much .. We all bad .. " Jiyeon cries.

 

Soohyun sits on the floor - surprise of what had happen. He take out his phone and look at the picture. * You love me this much ? * Soohyun sighs and knocks his head.

 

 

_Soohyun is playing games in his phone. Eunjung looks at him and sighs._

 

_" Yah ~ Do you love me ? " Eunjung pokes him._

_" Yes, I do .. " Soohyun keep playing - Eunjung eyes sparkling._

_" Really ? " Soohyun nods._

_" As a friend. " Eunjung smiles fade and sighs._

_" Of course. You know what, I love you too .. "_

 


	12. Twelve

Jiyeon looks at the picture and sighs.

 

" Jungie-ah ~ Where' are you ? Come back, please .. " Jiyeon hugs the picture.

 

From that day, Jiyeon is hard to smile. No one could make her smile brightly as she used to. Seungho looks at her and sighs. Jiyeon eats her brunch in the school canteen - slowly. Seungho looks at her and approach her.

 

" Jiyeon-ah ~ " Jiyeon didn't reply. " Yeon-ah ~ " Still didn't reply. " Yeobo ! " Jiyeon surprise.

 

She look at Seungho and smiles weakly. 

 

" Why ? "

" Are you okay ? " Jiyeon nods. " But it seems like you're not. "

" Why did you care about me ? " Seungho sighs.

" I was worried about you. When someone who you love most got a problem, you must be in this situation - helpless. " Jiyeon pissed and look at him.

" Then, what ? Yes, Eunjung is my bestfriend and I love her with all my heart. She always by my side whenever I hurt or sick, even when you're leaving me alone. We're nothing right now, so leave me alone as you used to do to me when we broke up. " Jiyeon leaves him alone.

 

Seungho look at him and sighs - regretting of what he have done. Jiyeon sits on the bench at the school corridor and look at her picture of her and Eunjung in her phone. She sighs.

 

" Jungie-ah ~ When you gonna back ? I miss you so much. It have been 2 months since you gone. Come back ~ " 

" Miss her ? " Soohyun sits beside her. Jiyeon nods. " Me too .. "

" If we can turn back the time .. " Jiyeon look at Soohyun. " Why did you love me ? Why not Eunjung ? " Soohyun sighs.

" I don't know .. Do you remember when you came to this school and met us ? " Jiyeon nods. " I don't know why but my heart feels different. From that day, I felt different when being with you and I know that it's called love. "

" But why not Eunjung ? She always by your side like, 24 hours ? " Soohyun sighs.

" I thought she just assumed me as his BFF. She always friends with guys, that's normal. For me, she likes bestfriend and sister to me .. " Soohyun sighs. " So .. Any information ? " Jiyeon shakes her head.

" Not a meesage, call nor PM in twitter. She's totally disappear from us .. " Jiyeon look at him. " Can you please, try to love her ? Even once ? " Soohyun gulps.

" I - I don't know about that .. We'll see. "

 

Jiyeon walks home by herself - remember her moments with Eunjung. When she open the door, she surprise to see a school shoes in her house. * A student guest ? Who ? * Jiyeon walks in and found her sister calling her.

 

" Why Jieun-ah ? Who's coming ? " 

" Your ex ! Yoon Seungho ! "

" What ?! " 

 

Jiyeon run to the living room - worried if something gonna happen. As soon as she enter the living room, she become frozen. Seungho do a deep bow infront of her parents.

 

" Please ! I love your daughter and I want to be with her. Bless our relationship ! " Jiyeon shock.

" What are you doing here ?! " Seungho look at her.

" Yeobo .. "

" We're done, Seungho. We're not a couple again ! "

" That because your parents want us to, but not me. Now, I want to be with her. " Seungho hold her hand. " I really want both of you bless our relationship but if you're not, I'm still gonna make her mine because she always be mine. I don't want to hurt your pride nor heart, so please .. " Her parents look at them and sighs.

" We'll .. think about it. " 

 

Jiyeon send him out from her house.

 

" What are you doing ? " Seungho look at her and smiles.

" I've hurt you once and now, I want to make you happy again. " 

" Are you playing me ? " Seungho shakes his head.

" I'm serious .. Too serious. If you want, I can propose you right now. " Jiyeon giggles.

" You're joking again .. " Seungho smiles.

" That giggles .. I miss most. Believes me, I love you so much just like before. I'm sorry for hurting your heart and waste your tears. I promise that you'll not be hurt again, like ever. About Soohyun, I'm sorry .. for not believes in you. " Jiyeon smiles.

" Too much sorry, hubby ~ Too much sorry ~ " Jiyeon smiles.

 

Seungho look at her and kiss her lips. They break the kiss and smiles.

 

" I miss this lips so much .. " Jiyeon chuckles.

" You're cheesy ! Back home now !! " Seungho nods and waves at her.

 

He parents close the curtains and look at each other.

 

" We're wrong .. We made our daughter's heart hurt .. " Mr. and Mrs. Park sighs.

" She've grown right now, and she's not ours anymore .. "

" We should let her go .. "

 

Jiyeon take out her books from the locker and when she close it, she smiles as she saw Seungho come towards her. As they keep talking, Jiyeon eyes caught something and makes her stop talking with Seungho. Her eyes widen.

 

" Jungie ... "


	13. Thirteen

" Jungie .. "

 

Jiyeon run towards Eunjung and stands infront of her - look into her eyes. 

 

" Jungie-ah ~ " Where have you been ? I miss you so much .. " Jiyeon wants to hug her but Eunjung push her slightly.

" Don't touch me. " Eunjung walks away.

" Jungie-ah !! " 

 

" What's wrong with Eunjung ? " Hyomin look at Queen - they sigh.

" We don't know. " Boram said.

" I met her this morning, but she looks - " Jiyeon cuts Kyuri.

" Different. " Queen sighs.

 

Queen looks at Eunjung, eating far from them - sitting alone. Usually, the students will talk to her, smiles to her but when she change, no one could look at her. She change into a person who didn't smile, laugh and talk much as the old Eunjung. The students try to avoid from see her as they said that she's scary. May weeks has passed and the End-Year Examination is nearing. Everyone are studying, but not Jiyeon - thinking about Eunjung. 

Jiyeon put her book in the locker and then, Soohyun stands beside her.

 

" How's she ? " Jiyeon sighs.

" Remain the same. " 

" What's wrong with that girl ? " Jiyeon close her locker.

" She got many problems. She wants to forget about it. That's why .. "

" With ignore you guys and become the scary girl ? What the heck with that ?! " Jiyeon look at Soohyun.

" She's hurt, Soohyun ! She's hurt ! Hurt from knowing that Jangwoo betting on her, hurt when know that the person she loves love her bestfriend, hurt when no one could help her ! " Jiyeon pissed. " Don't talk like you know everything when you don't know anything. " Jiyeon walks away.

 

Soohyun lay on his bed and think about Jiyeon's words.

 

_" She's hurt, Soohyun ! She's hurt ! Hurt from knowing that Jangwoo betting on her, hurt when know that the person she loves love her bestfriend, hurt when no one could help her ! "_

 

Soohyun sighs.

 

" This all my fault. If I didn't fall for Jiyeon, no one could get hurt. What should I do now ? " Soohyun ruffles his hair.

 

He feels stress and head to the window. Then, he saw Eunjung standing infront of his house. 

 

" What she doing here ? " Soohyun look at her.

 

Eunjung wants to ring the bell, but she puts her hand back into the pocket. She sits on the road and cry. Soohyun wants to approach her but she quickly stands and run away. Soohyun sighs. 

The next morning, Eunjung sits on the floor at the rooftop and remembering her moments at Jeju Island.

 

_" Eunjung !! Wake up, you little baby girl ! " Someone disturb her sleep._

 

_Eunjung wake up and surprise to see the person in her hotel room._

 

_" H - Hyo - Hyomin .. What are you doing here ? " Eunjung blinks._

_" Hey ! You want to run away from us ? Expect that I can't found you here ? You always tell me that when something goes wrong, you'll be here. " Eunjung smiles weakly._

_" Not that .. I'm not run away from you guys instead from the problems. I can't face it. When I look at Soohyun, my heart hurts so much. " Hyomin hugs her._

_" You can always tell me about that. You don't have to spend your money to run away from them. You can stay at my house, drink a warm coffee and talk about it. " Eunjung giggles._

_" But your house is not beside the beach .. " Hyomin huts her head._

_" Ouch ! It's hurt ! " Hyomin stick her tongue out._

_" Serve you right ! How can you joking in this state ? " Eunjung smiles._

_" Don't know. Release tension ? "_

_" LOL. What's your plan now ? " Eunjung sighs._

_" I know I can't forget this thing. The only way to avoid this is with change. Change into someone else. " Hyomin sighs._

_" As your wish. I'll miss my Eunjung. " Eunjung smiles._

 

Eunjung smiles. * Yes, the only way to avoid this. Avoid from talking to anyone, avoid from getting hurt again. * 

 

Soohyun approach Eunjung who is keeping her books in the locker. He grabs her hands and look into her eyes - cold.

 

" What ? "

" What happen to you ? Who are you ? Where's the old Eunjung ? " Soohyun hold her hands tightly.

" Dead. " Eunjung wants to walk away but he block her.

" Eunjung, stop being like this. I'm sorry if you're hurt because of me. Sorry for loving someone else instead of you. I'm sorry. " 

" Sorry can't make my heart cure from that deep wound. Do you ever remember how did you ask my help to get Jiyeon, the time I fall for you ? Remember when you accused me for breaking Seungho and Jiyeon apart ? Remember at the moments when you breaking my heart ?!! " 

" I said I'm sorry ... " Eunjung smirks.

" Sorry is not the price. " Eunjung pull her hands and walks away from him.

 

Soohyun look at her and sighs. * I'll make you be the old Eunjung back. I promise. *

 


	14. Fourteen

* I'll make you be the old Eunjung back. I promise. *

 

" Eunjung !! " Soohyun saw her at the corridor but when heard Soohyun calling, she quickly hide herself somewhere. " Damn it ! "

 

" Eunjung ! " Eunjung run into the washroom and hide behind the door.

" Eunjung, stop run away. I want to talk with you. " Eunjung silence.

 

When she look Soohyun leaving, she sighs and sits on the floor. * I'm sorry. I can't do it. It's hard for me. *

 

Eunjung put her books in the locker. When she close it, someone grabs her hand tightly - Soohyun. Eunjung surprise and try to escape but she can't.

 

" No running again, Eunjung. I'm tired. " Eunjung scoffed.

" Then, I'm not ? I'm tired and hurt. Let me go ! " She try to escape but Soohyun lift her and bring her to the rooftop. " Let me go !! "

 

Soohyun lock the door and put her down. Eunjung piss and hit his chest.

 

" Why did you do this to me ?! Why ?! " 

" I'm sorry. I'm mad when looking at you like this ! I want the old Eunjung ! " Eunjung mad.

" She's dead. She's dead ! Leave me alone as you used to do to me !! " Eunjung wants to walk away but Soohyun grab her hand.

" She's not dead. She just hiding behind this scary face. Scared to go outside, scared to get hurt again. Please .. " Eunjung eyes becomes teary. 

" Why .. Why did you do this to me ? Why you make me fall for you and getting hurt because of you ? " Soohyun sighs.

" I'm sorry .. I'm very very sorry .. " Eunjung punch his chest.

" Stop saying sorry !! Sorry can't do anything for me ! " Soohyun feels guitly.

" I .. " Eunjung cry.

" Why ? Why didn't you look at me ? Why you always look at her ? Why ?! I want to get your love. I want to be with you. I love you .. " Eunjung sobs.

" I .. "

" But you didn't love me or even look at me. You love her, you look at her, you could do anything to get her ! " Eunjung sobs. " I just want to be love by someone. Not being played, or cheating behind me. I just wish for that. " Soohyun sighs.

" I .. "

" Please .. Look at me .. Even once, please.. " Eunjung cup his face and sobs.

" I didn't know what should I do, but I'm sorry .. " Eunjung cry.

" Don't say sorry ! Said something !! " 

 

Eunjung keep hitting his chest. He couldn't watch Eunjung in this state and try to comfort her with - kiss. Soohyun crush his lips on hers. Eunjung blinks - surprise of what happen and let him kiss her. Soohyun breaks the kiss and hugs her.

 

" I know I'm bad a person. Hurting your heart few times but listen to me. Don't act like a stupid because of me. You've perfect life out there. Forget me and search for someone who is more deserve to get your love. I might can't reply your love, but I'll try hard to love you. I beg to you, please be the old Eunjung. I miss her, Queen miss her, whole school miss her. Please .. " Eunjung sobs and take a deep breathe.

" Let me think about that .. " Soohyun  break the hugs and wipe her tears. 

" Thanks .. " He smiles as he saw her smiling.

" But there's mistake. " Soohyun raise an eyebrow.

" What ? " Eunjung grins.

" You're not hurting my heart few times instead of MANY times. " Eunjung chuckles.

" Damn you Eunjung !! " Eunjung laughs and run away - avoid from being captured by Soohyun.

 

The next day, Soohyun search for Eunjung. Sadly, she absents today and tomorrow, followed by weeks later. She can't be seen and makes Soohyun worried. Jiyeon and Seungho are fine, but Jiyeon still worry about Eunjung. The day after, Jiyeon saw Eunjung ride bicycle to the school. Jiyeon run towards her and jump towards her. Eunjung fall to the ground because of Jiyeon.

 

" Jinie-ah !! My school uniform is dirty now ! " Eunjung pouts and remove the dirt from her uniform.

" Where have you been these days ?! I thought you and Soohyun already finish talking about this. " Eunjung smiles brightly and ruffles her hair.

" My mother's family got a problem and I have to help her at USA. You know about my Aunt Sarah ? She's got cancer and died two weeks ago. " Jiyeon nods.

" I'm sorry to hear that. " Eunjung smiles.

" So, tell me what have I miss. " Jiyeon smiles brightly and start the story.

 

From the day school starts until the school end, Jiyeon didn't let Eunjung go - even to the washroom. Eunjung understand about that and ignore it because she knows that Jiyeon loves her so much. The day went very well as usual. The examination going very well and as usual, Boram get the first place. Now, they didn't hear any fights nor cries. They're happy as they always be. 


	15. Final

Everything wents normal again.

 

8 years later ...

 

Eunjung smiles and print her story - You Never Look At Me. Eunjung drink her coffee and look at the picture beside the computer. Her picture with Queen and Soohyun. Eunjung look at her watch and gasp. * God, I'm late ! * Eunjung grabs her handbag and walks out from her office. Eunjung drive her car towards someone while listening to the popular idol's song - Unripe Apple by Soyeon. She miss Soyeon so much.

 

" Her voice become better day by day .. " Eunjung smiles and park her car.

 

She walks out from the car and enter a restaurant. She looks around and smiles. * Smells good ~ * Doojoon open the restaurant and their class is making reunion. She saw Queen and head towards them. 

 

" You're late again, Eunjung. " Soyeon pouts.

" Sorry .. " Eunjung giggles.

 

She look at Jiyeon who is now a fashion designer, eating the lasagna. She looks at Kyuri and smiles. She now work as accountant. Married to Hyung Seok and soon-to-be-mother. 

 

" She's busy with her story. " Hyomin pouts.

 

Hyomin work as model and great actor and Boram, the famous scientist. Well everyone is success and happy right now. Eunjung and Queen talking about their school story. Then, Soohyun pats her shoulder. Eunjung look at her and smiles.

 

" Just arrive ? " Eunjung nods.

" You ? " Soohyun chuckles.

" The first one who arrives. Want some ? " Soohyun show her the wine.

" Sure .. " Soohyun join Queen and pour the wine.

 

Eunjung look at him and smiles. * I know that you never look at me, but you must know that I still loves you. * Eunjung smiles and drink the wine. Soohyun smiles and looks at Eunjung. * Sorry for everything .. * Someone clench his fist and hold his tears. Junhyung look at Eunjung for far and sighs.

 

" If you loves me instead of him, I'll make you happy. Sadly, you never look at me .. " Junhyung sighs.

 

 

The End

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sequel, Why Don't You Look At Me. It haven't finish yet but it will be updated here once it is finish there in AFF.


End file.
